narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosive Chakra Style
|jutsu classification=Hiden, Fighting Style, Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short-Mid-Long range |users= |debut manga= |debut anime= |debut shippuden= |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Explosive Chakra Style , is a powerful fighting style and a Hiden jutsu passed down among the members of the Minatsuki Clan, this fighting style concentrates on releasing large amounts of Chakra and compressing it to a much smaller size, afterwards a user would release the compression causing the compressed chakra to burst in the form of shockwaves. This style can be used in several ways; users can incorperate it into their taijutsu releasing shockwaves with each punch or kick, as it can also be used for long ranged attacks, this is done by forming small spheres of compressed chakra and guiding them towards the enemy to detonate it near them. this makes this style very useful and effective for all ranges, short, mid or long, this skill has also proven to be useful for defensive purposes as well by using the shockwaves to deflect enemy's attacks instead of attacking them with it. The skill of users is measured by the amount of chakra that is used, and the power of the resulted shockwaves, those who aren't skilled in this style tend to use too much chakra to give their shockwaves enough power, skilled users however can reach just as much or more power using smaller amounts of chakra, this is due to the fact that the trick behind this technique is the level of compression of chakra, not the amount. This style has two major drawbacks, the first the one is the great amounts of chakra that this style consumes, this drawback however can be overcome by concentrating on the compression rather then the amount of chakra being used. The second drawback is the power behind the shockwaves, as shockwaves usally go at all directions making it hard to control them or use them in close range combat without worrying about being damaged by the shockwaves yourself, skill and excperiene however can alo compensate for this. Shockwave Chakra Mode This is one of the highest level techniques that can be used through this style, it requires for the user to surround himself with a thin layer of exetremly compressed chakra, this chakra that is wrapped around the user reacts whenever he is attacked and releases shockwaves to immediatley counter and deflect the enemy's attcks giving users very powerful defensive strength. While the technique does offer great defence it also enhances offensive skills and strength greatly, giving the user incredible destructive force, as each punch or kick releases powerful shockwaves that blast everything in its way and deal great damage to opponents. Another creative way of using this technique is through releasing shockwaves from the feet while running to boost the speed of the user to an incredible level giving them blinding speed which attributes even more to their already enhanced strength. Because of this, this mode is considered a powerful form of Nintaijutsu due to the fact that enhances one's taijutsu greatly using ninjutsu. Extremely talented users can even apply the shockwaves in a way where they can maneuver in air, this is done by releasing shockwaves at will from one's body while in mid-air and controlling the shockwave's direction to be able to move or dodge attacks while in mid air. Black Chakra Mode This is the most advanced form of this style, this technique concentrates on condensing the chakra of the user into exetremly small spaces so much that its colour changes, and it becomes black, from the sheer concentration of chakra only. This technique is so difficult to master that Minatsuki Sai is said to be the only Minatsuki clan member to ever master the technique in centuries. This technique proves to be exetremly distructive, the blast of one ball of condensed chakra made by this technique was said to be as strong as a tailed beast ball. Aside from its destructive force it proves to be useful in another way, as Sai was shown condensing a layer of exetremly thick black chakra around his body, which makes it impossible for Dojutsu users to see his chakra anymore, and even sensors have a really hard time locating him, this technique however doesn't allow for movement due to the exetrem heaviness of the chakra around Sai's body but offers incredible defense to Sai, Sai stated that this technique is more like a Barrier Ninjutsu then anything else. In this state Sai stated that absorbing his chakra would be very difficult and slow because of how heavy and condensed it is.